The Elemental Gaurdian: Book One  Mobius
by Jayfeather16
Summary: A great war between two legends is raging. Lugia and Darkrai. Who will win? Sonic and friends are here to help. Sapphira must do everything she can to restore her broken world. But how can she when she is stuck in Mobius?
1. Chapter 1

*I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THAT BELONG TO SEGA, WARRIORS, OR POKEMON.* (Unfortunately.)

Prologue

In the depths of the ocean slept a creature. It had pure white fur with short purple spikes that trailed down her spine. The tip of its tail was encased with 3 sharp purple spikes. All was quiet until the creatures eyes shot open. Sapphire blue eyes scanned the waters. Seeing a shadow a whirlpool suddenly engulfed the creature and it shot towards the surface.

Standing on a cliff overlooking the ocean was a black hedgehog with crimson stripes among his quills. He sighed in boredom. The same routine everyday. He was sick and tired of it.

Suddenly a huge whirlpool burst from the water. He stared in awe as a huge bird flew out of it. 'What on Mobius is that?' He thought. It had giant white wings and a long tail that followed it. Another whirlpool came out of the water and a black winged bird flew out of it. They looked exactly the same but the black one obviously wanted to fight. 'But why?' He didn't get a chance to finish the thought because these two creatures began shooting powerful attacks at each other.

*Yea it's pretty short but it will get better!*

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

*I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM SONIC, POKEMON, OR WARRIORS*(Unfortunately)

Chapter 1

I roared as hyper beam exploded from my mouth. My opponent flew to the side easily dodging my attack. I growled, "Darkrai! How dare you attack me!" Evil laughter filled the air. "You know very well that I will not rest until I see you dead. Now Lugia, be a good girl and let me kill you!" He charged at me and I dove for the water disappearing below the surface.

Shadow stood on the cliff watching in horror. "What is going on? What are they?" A whirlpool flew out of the water and lashed out at the black bird. They began falling back towards the surface when the black one shoved the white one off of it. It opened its mouth and a burst of electricity shot out towards the white one. It connected and it went flying towards the cliff. Shadow gasped and chaos controlled out of the way.

Darkrai hovered over the water looking at the now unconscious Lugia. Grinning evilly he disappeared into thin air. He appeared beneath the waters surface and shot off in a burst of speed. He opened his mind until he reached his personal guard. "Grosse! Open the portal. The deed is done." A bright light appeared before Darkrai and he went through it. Gone from the world of Mobius.

Shadow appeared back on the beach. It was now cluttered with rubble and the giant white bird lay on the ground battered and bruised. He cautiously walked towards it and the creature began glowing and morphed down to a smaller version of what it was but it looked like he did. A Mobian. He knelled down beside it and nudged, "Hey? Are you all right?" No answer. He checked for a pulse and found one. 'It's faint.' He looked it over and blushed slightly as he realized "it" was a she. Sighing he scooped her up in his arms and chaos controlled home.

Once home, Shadow took her to a spare bedroom. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello?" asked a somewhat bored voice. "Amy? It's Shadow. I need your help with something." "What is it?" Shadow sighed and began explaining what he had witnessed. "Holy shit! Is she ok? I'll call Rouge and we will be right there! Don't let her get up!" "Ok! Ok! Amy chill. I won't let anything happen to her." The call ended and he let out a breath. 'Great Rouge and Amy are gonna be all over my case when they get here.' Walking back into the room he stared at her. His eyes widened when he saw her squint her eyes shut and mumble.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw white. "Where am I?" She froze and then looked to her right. Seeing the black hedgehog she gasped. "Relax. I saved you from the beach. I saw you fight." Sapphira sighed, "Thank you. Though I have failed my duty as a Guardian." Shadow turned his head to the side, "A Guardian of what? And what are you and the thing you were fighting." Sapphira looked down then said, "I am the Guardian of my world. I'm supposed to be protecting it but I was some how transported here. That monster I was fighting…that was Darkrai."

Shadow eyed her clenched fist, "Who is he?" She looked back up at Shadow, "He's an evil bastard that's trying to destroy everything! The only way to stop him is if he dies! What you saw was a sneak attack that he almost killed me with." Shadow walked and sat at the foot of the bed. "Not to be a bad host, but my name is Shadow the Ultimate Lifeform." Sapphira gave him a small smile, "I'm Sapphira Nightwing the Elemental Guardian. It a pleasure to meet you Shadow.

Review Please :)


End file.
